A Day in a Life
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. Parce que ce n'est qu'un seul jour de l'année et que j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir...HPDM. OS


**Hello petits moutons saint valentonneux xDDD !!**

**Un petit OS débile en l'occasion de la Saint Valentin (naaaaannnnn) ! En fait, je vous conseillerais de NE PAS LIRE !! J'ai trop honte (pars se cacher) ! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING (C'est injuste ! J'attends toujours la sortie de Draco Masseur . ). L'idée débile est tirée du manga "Darling". Le reste est malheureusement de moi !!

**Rating :** M parce que j'ai promis des lemons…Ce n'est pas ma faute !!!

**Petit Résumé : **Hum…Poudlard, 7ème année…D'un original --

**Yaoi** donc **HOMOPHOBES** mettez vous à courir très très très vite ! **De l'air **!

**

* * *

**

**Déd' : A toutes les auteurs que j'aime (Artoung, Fanny, BN, et plein d'autres), les filles délurées avec qui je passe des heures sur MSN (n'est-ce pas coqcigrue xDDD, Elwynette xD), à Anarkia (mon grain de Cel' qui désespère d'avoir SON OS rien qu'à elle), et aux lecteurs qui reviewent lol !!**

**

* * *

**

**¤ A Day In A Life ¤**

Seules les respirations lourdes de deux corps se faisaient entendre dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard. Des souffles teintés du plaisir qui venait de prendre possession de leurs êtres. La pièce était sombre si nous oublions l'unique bougie sur la table de nuit qui tentait d'éclairer l'espace par sa faible lumière. Ce voile rougeâtre dessinait les contours de deux silhouettes s'emmêlant. Les peaux luisantes répugnaient à se séparer. Et les mains échangeaient quelques caresses de satisfaction repue.

Depuis quelques mois, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy vivaient un amour passionnel qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Mais comme tout scoop, le phénomène Harry/Draco avait fini par se tasser. Seuls quelques fanatiques échafaudaient des plans pour les surprendre dans des positions plus que gênantes afin satisfaire leurs pulsions yaoistes !

Pendant ce temps, dans les vieux murs de la bâtisse une excitation commençait à prendre possession des esprits. Etant à la veille de la Saint Valentin, la majorité des pensées étaient tournées vers cette fête qui égayait la froideur de l'hiver écossais. Durant cette journée, tous les espoirs étaient autorisés. La timidité n'avait plus sa place et avouons nous que tous les coups étaient permis si on voulait arriver à ses fins.

Dumbledore trouvant cette fête très à son goût – Ah ! Le pouvoir de l'amour !!!! – décorait le château et mettait en place toutes sortes d'activités pour son plus grand plaisir d'entremetteur du dimanche. Du rose, du rouge et du blanc se mélangeaient. Ce n'étaient plus des hiboux qui livraient le courrier mais en cette journée, il s'agissait de colombes dressées. Et il y avait des cœurs partout ! Et quand on dit partout, c'était PARTOUT ! Même dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Overdose garantie !

**OoOoOo****OoOoO**

Draco sentit la lumière du jour lui chatouillait la joue. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ce matin – comme tous les autres matins – n'était autre que Harry. Son Harry !! Un sourire satisfait vint ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il eut l'idée de réveiller son amant d'une manière forte agréable. Ses mains parcourant le torse du brun, puis sa bouche se dépêcha de rejoindre ses doigts. Jamais il ne se lasserait de redessiner ce corps, il prenait vie sous ses doigts, comme la marionnette au creux de la main du ventriloque. Draco savait faire parler, frissonner, transpirer, hurler de plaisir cette peau sous ses touchers.

« Dracoooo, je suis épuisé ! »

« Pourtant, ton corps semble en réclamer…Encore ! »

« S'il te plaît…Arrête… »

N'écoutant que son désir et les murmures du corps de Harry, Draco fit taire ce dernier. Enfin taire…Limiter les sons qui passaient ses lèvres à des gémissements et des cris de jouissance.

On pouvait dire que Draco Malfoy, depuis le début de sa relation avec l'illustre Survivant, était insatiable. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son corps fasse écho à celui de Harry. Pas un seul jour sans quoi ils échangeaient une étreinte passionnée dans leur chambre ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit du château. Heureusement que le Gryffondor avait de l'endurance sinon il serait mort. Mort de plaisir. Une mort que certains désireraient.

Harry reconnaissait la chance qu'il avait d'entretenir une relation avec le Serpentard. Une relation amoureuse, même. Seulement, il semblerait que le Blond oubliait parfois cet aspect de leur liaison. C'est pour cela que Harry préparait un plan digne de la maison vert et argent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce matin aurait pu ressembler à tous les autres matins. Les élèves descendaient au fur et à mesure dans la Grande Salle. Sans doute plus excités que les autres matins car beaucoup espéraient un quelque chose de la Saint Valentin. Certains, heureux, découvraient des cartes apparaître devant eux. D'autres osaient enfin se déclarer. De l'extérieur, on avait l'impression d'assister à une nouvelle sorte de danse. Une danse guidée par le désir d'aimer et de l'être en retour.

Comme tous les autres matins, Crabbe et Goyle ingurgitaient tout ce qui était à portée de leurs mains . Comme tous les autres matins, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se bagarraient, peut-être un peu plus amoureusement aujourd'hui. Comme tous les autres matins, le couple le plus en vue pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, échevelés et heureux.

Pour faire plaisir à son « petit serpent », Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards. Cuisse contre cuisse, ils mangèrent dans un silence tranquille, seulement entrecoupé par quelques exclamations joyeuses –ou déçues- de certains élèves. Jusqu'à ce que Zabini monte sur la table pour faire une déclaration enflammée à Théodore Nott.

« Eh bien Draco ? Tu as oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui ? » fit remarquer Harry en constatant son air de poisson rouge.

« …Non, même que tout ce rose me donne envie de vomir. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer les Serpentards aussi…expansifs. »

Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à fêter la Saint Valentin avec des sentiments solennels, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en dirais que ça me va parfaitement ! Pas de romantisme dégoulinant, pas de déclaration guimauve…Ce sera parfait ! »

Après avoir échangé quelques baisers, Harry et Draco se séparèrent, non sans que le brun glisse discrètement un petit rouleau de parchemin dans la poche de la robe du Serpentard. Rejoignant ses amis, Harry lança un dernier regard sur le Blond, un petit sourire crapuleux ornant ses lèvres.

« C'est quoi ce rictus, Harry ? » demanda Hermione en plissant ses yeux.

L'attrapeur répondit à la question en agrandissant son sourire. Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, Hermione traîna son petit ami et son ami pour leur journée de cours.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Serpentard découvrit le message signé de la main de Harry disant de le retrouver dans la salle de bain des préfets deux heures avant le début du banquet. Heureux de la perspective qui allait s'offrir à lui, Draco pénétra dans la salle d'enchantements.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent lorsque le Blond poussa la porte de la grande salle de bain

Une odeur des plus romantiques vint chatouiller son nez : un mélange de jasmin et de rose. Quelques bougies flottaient paresseusement et l'immense baignoire débordait d'une mousse blanche. Draco ne vit pas Harry se glisser dans son dos. Il sursauta quand ce dernier posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le débarrasser de sa robe. La cravate suivit rapidement. Les doigts du Gryffondor glissèrent sur la chemise en popeline. Le préfet en chef sentit la chaleur des mains de son amant et sa peau frissonna d'anticipation. Sans précipitation, elles défirent un à un les boutons. Pendant le travail, le visage de Harry avait trouvé refuge dans le cou de son cher et tendre, respirant doucement son parfum si particulier. Sa bouche se posant délicatement sur la peau blanche. Une fois, puis deux, trois, quatre…jusqu'à ce que des délicieux soupirs soient lâchés par le Serpentard.

Ne voulant plus se dissimuler, Harry contourna le Blond pour se mettre face à lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long du torse dans une caresse appuyée. Débarrassant enfin Draco de sa chemise, le Gryffondor recommença à explorer ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sa bouche remplaça ses doigts. Elle glissa sur une clavicule, butina un téton, descendant doucement. Il se mit à genoux pour mieux goûter à son nombril. Tout en lapant ce délicieux petit creux, Harry défit la ceinture frappée des initiales DM. Le bruit de cliquetis sonnait tellement érotique à ce moment. Elle glissait comme un serpent le long de ses hanches, libérant de son emprise le pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus étroit.

A ce moment-là, Draco repoussa légèrement la tête de Harry dans la volonté de se défaire de ses derniers vêtements. Harry remonta à la hauteur de son petit ami et lui lança un regard mauvais. Le Serpentard, cloué par les éclairs que lançaient les deux émeraudes de son amant, ne fit plus un mouvement. Souriant de nouveau, le Gryffondor prit le relais et retira pantalon et sous-vêtement d'un même mouvement. Rapprochant le corps laiteux du sien, encore vêtu, Harry posa sa bouche contre celle de Draco. Leurs lèvres se croquaient, se goûtaient, bataillaient dans un même ensemble, vers le même but.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent. Les mains du brun caressaient outrageusement les fesses du Serpentard.

« Harryyyyy !!! Déshabille-toi ! Allons finir ce que nous avons commencé dans le bain ! »

En effet, il était difficile de passer à côté de l'état d'excitation de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins… » répondit-il tout en tirant sur sa cravate.

Souriant, Draco se retourna et glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude. Fermant les yeux de bien –être, il se laissa aller contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il entendit quelques pas…Impatient, sa respiration se précipita…Mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il réouvrit les yeux mais aucun Harry dans le bain. Perplexe, le préfet en chef se tourna, et toujours aucune trace son Gryffondor. Seuls ses vêtements éparpillés meublaient le sol.

Une drôle de boule vint se nicher dans sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux lui piquaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant était parti. En proie à une étrange tristesse, le blond resta bras balans, le regard vide au milieu du bain, toute excitation disparue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la Grand Salle, les longues tables avaient été remplacées par des plus petites et rondes, dispersées dans l'espace. Une piste de danse avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Des lutins volaient et lançaient des pétales de roses à qui le voulait. L'ambiance était intimiste. De nouveaux couples se comptaient parmi la population poudlarienne.

Draco, qui avait réussi à se ressaisir, s'était préparé rapidement et cherchait dans l'assemblée une tête brune qu'il connaissait bien. La remarquant à quelques tables de lui, hésitant légèrement, il rejoignit sa moitié. Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, comme si la scène dans la salle de bain n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ne pouvant résister, le blond lui rendit son sourire tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Une main blanche se fraya un chemin, négligemment, jusqu'à la cuisse droite du Survivant, et une autre plus foncée vint hâtivement l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

Draco regarda interloqué son voisin.

« Enfin…Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… »

« Mais non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » répondit le Gryffondor en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

La soirée se déroulait dans une euphorie bienfaitrice. La piste de danse avait été petit à petit réquisitionnée par des couples. La lumière s'était tamisée et la musique flottait dans l'air.

Draco et Harry était repus. Le repas avait été des plus délicieux. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à Draco pour être entièrement et totalement heureux. Il lui faudrait que Harry l'invite à danser, colle lascivement son corps contre le sien, ses hanches bougeant langoureusement contre les siennes. Attiser son désir pour finir la journée par une étreinte passionnelle dans sa chambre personnelle. Mais le brun ne semblait pas décider à l'inviter. Il semblait déconnecter, pensif.

« Harry ?? »

« Hum ? »

« Viens danser… »

« Non »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non, c'est tout. »

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? Tu es étrange depuis ce matin…pour ne pas dire distant. Je veux des explications. »

« D'accord. Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. »

Le contraste était saisissant. Bien que Draco tentait de garder son calme et un visage impassible, le brun souriait tranquillement. Comme si rien de décisif pour leur couple était sur le point de se produire.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard. Le mot de passe fut murmuré et ils pénètrent dans la pièce. D'un claquement de doigt, le préfet alluma la lumière.

Se mettant face à Harry, il attendait que celui-ci ouvre la bouche. Mais il ne faisait que le regarder avec un air étrangement satisfait sur le visage.

Tentant une approche, le Serpentard se rapprocha pour enlacer son Gryffondor. A peine un bras sur son épaule que ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

« Mais ?? »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Enfin…Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?? »

Draco retendit sa main mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre.

« Ne me touche pas, j'ai dit !! »

Une boule de plomb vint remplir l'estomac du blond.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu sais Draco…J'attendais…Ce jour…Pour disparaître de ta vie… »

Estomaqué, le préfet avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un drôle de sifflement.

Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulèrent comme le sable s'écoulant lentement entre deux mains jointes, comme une corde qui s'effiloche. La corde que nous avions tressée. Cette corde que tu m'avais passé autour du cou. Maintenant, elle souhaite qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Dois-je obéir et devenir son pantin ?

Les pourquoi tapissaient les murs de ma chambre ainsi que mon corps des pieds à la tête. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Harry à faire ça ?

Les épaules basses, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain dans le but de me préparer à aller me coucher. Traînant les pieds comme une bouteille perdue en mer. Je voyais, ce soir, notre amour en solitaire.

Je me noie dans tout les souvenirs qui m'entraînent toujours plus bas. Cette eau salée qui arrive à déborder de mes yeux clos. Des sanglots commencent à déchirer ma gorge, des tremblements s'emparent de mes mains. Je ferme les poings pour les ignorer. M'enfouissant dans les draps, j'essaye de faire le vide pour tenter de m'endormir…

Est-ce parce que je ne l'ai pas écouté ce matin et lui ai fait subir les derniers outrages ? Ou lorsque je l'ai obligé à se trimballer avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une de mes cravates ? Ou alors quand je l'avais tartiné de … ?

Je ne le referais plus Harry ! Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît !

Et je comprends. Je comprends que je considérais Harry comme acquis, comme mien et que rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Finalement, il ne pouvait supporter d'avantage mon absence d'intérêt pour autre chose que le sexe. J'ai été vraiment nul. Je ne le méritais pas…

Je laisse un « je t'aime » s'échapper entre les larmes…Mais dire « je t'aime » ne vaut plus rien si je ne suis qu'un.

Espèce d'idiot. Me laisser dans ma chambre, si grande, dans un lit, tellement vide…Les draps sont froids et peu accueillant. A bout de nerf, le sommeil finit par m'emporter…

**…**

**…**

**…**

Jusqu'à ce que sentir quelque chose de doux contre ma joue.

Effrayé, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Le reste de mes pleurs m'empêchent de distinguer clairement la silhouette assise au bord du lit…Mais ce toucher délicat serait reconnaissable entre mille.

« HARRY !!! »

« Wah, tu as le visage tout collant ! Mouche toi un peu ! »

« Où étais tu ? J'ai paniqué moi ! »

« J'étais…Peu importe. Je voulais fêter la Saint Valentin avant qu'il ne soit minuit… »

« Quoi ! Mais ? Enfin…Tu m'as laissé et…Tu as fait tout ça par méchanceté ? »

« Avoir comme ça un jour d'abstinence totale…Ca te permet de te rendre à quel point tu as de la chance de m'avoir ! C'est ça mon cadeau . » me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Alors quoi ? Harry…C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as fait cette espèce de plan style sort de petit voyeur caché ?!!! »

Je me suis fait avoir en beauté…Il a transformé notre Saint Valentin en descente aux enfers !

Harry est un sacré bonhomme…Je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir…Et ça m'énerve !

Je rumine cette état de fait jusqu'au moment où le corps de Harry s'appuyer contre le mien. Sa main caresse délicatement une de mes mains. Ses yeux cherchent les miens et j'y lis tout ce qu'une personne rêverait de lire dans le regard de quelqu'un. Et là, je sais que je veux le rendre complètement et parfaitement heureux.

« Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux illuminent la pièce plus efficacement que n'importe quel éclairage. Je me dis que c'est ça que je veux voir tous les jours. Voir mon Harry briller parce que je l'aurais aimer. Aimer comme jamais il ne l'a été.

Je le tire vers l'intérieur du lit et l'allonge. Je retrace du bout des doigts les traits de son visage. Je veux me sculpter son corps, lui tout entier dans la tête. Mon souffle s'échoue sur la peau sensible de son oreille gauche. Je lui murmure de nouveau mon secret de sept lettres et il frissonne. Je me déplace jusqu'à me retrouver sur lui. Mes bras posés de chaque côté de son visage. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop proche. Trop proche et pas assez. Nos lèvres sont encore séparées. Harry comble la distance et nous nous goûtons comme si c'était la première fois. Les mouvement se font lents et appuyés. Chacun veut ressentir l'autre le plus possible, le réapprendre. Nos langues s'emmêlent comme si elles retissaient le fil de notre relation. Les respirations s'accélèrent et le manque d'air nous fait nous détacher. Contrairement à notre -mon habitude- je n'arrache pas les vêtements de mon brundinet. Patienter pour mieux désirer, mieux désirer pour toucher un ciel encore plus haut.

Dans une progression contrôlée, je déshabille l'homme qui me dévore des yeux d'une passion brûlante, mes mains et mes lèvres passent et repassent patiemment sur chaque centimètre d'épiderme découvert. Et si ma bouche ne sert pas à faire gémir mon amant, elle lui répète ces mots restés captifs trop longtemps.

Le corps de Harry se tend, s'arque sous le plaisir mais il n'a encore rien vu. Je veux le voir exploser. Enfin nu, je prend mon temps pour le contempler. Ses muscles déliés, sa peau luisante, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux à moitié clos me font penser aux hommes imaginés par Michel-Ange. Tous d'une beauté sauvage et pourtant douce. La perfection incarnée. Harry devient mon David alangui, un demi-dieu pour lequel je me damne.

« Dray…Déshabille-toi… » me souffle-t-il.

Ne pouvant résister à ses désirs, je me redresse jusqu'à me mettre debout sur ma couche. Délicatement, je m'effeuille. Le regard d'Harry ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, de chaque nouveau morceau de peau mis à découvert. Lorsque mon sous-vêtement tombe, mon Gryffondor se rapproche. Ses mains remontent le long de mes mollets jusqu'à effleurer l'arrière de mes cuisses. Elles voyagent silencieusement ne me laissant pas pour autant muet. Quand ses doigts arrivent sur mes fesses, un frisson s'empare de moi, mes muscles se contractent sous l'effet de la caresse appuyée. Elles me font outrage mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Sa bouche vient picorer le creux de ma hanche et elle se rapproche lascivement de mon aine. Mais Harry laisse mon excitation ronger son frein jusqu'à ce que l'envie soit telle que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que recevoir et gémir. Ses lèvres frôlent mon érection, puis se pose enfin sur son extrémité. Je m'entends haleter fortement. Sa chaleur m'emprisonne comme il a emprisonné mon cœur. Sa langue commencer à glisser tout du long, dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé. Je sens mon esprit au bord d'un précipice. Rien d'autre ne traverse mes pensées que des « encore » et « plus ».

Sa caresse s'accélère légèrement lorsque je sens un de ses doigts s'approcher de mon intimité.

Comme une première fois, comme une fleur qu'on ne veut pas froisser, il introduit un doigt, le faisant doucement bouger. Il est très vite rejoint par deux de ses confrères qui s'effectuent à me faire perdre encore plus la tête. Mes jambes tremblent et même si je m'appuie sur les épaules d'Harry, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir tellement c'est fort.

Voyant cela mon amant retire ces doigts coquins et me fait allonger. Il recouvre mon corps dans son entièreté. Il se glisse prestement entre mes jambes écartées. Il est si proche et paradoxalement, j'ai le sentiment qu'il me manque, comme si des kilomètres nous séparaient.

Je gémis d'impatience pour lui faire comprendre que je brûle à un point tel que ça fait mal.

Et –enfin- je le sens ! Entrer en moi, dur et chaud, il est à sa place. Ses va-et-vient débute lentement. C'est merveilleux. Chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses est confrontée au plaisir de partager ce moment avec Harry. A chaque mouvement, c'est comme si une tempête de sensations venaient s'échouer en moi. Des vagues puissantes, faisant toujours un peu plus monter le niveau de mon bien-être. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je me sens près à m'échouer dans les abîmes profondes de mon plaisir, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Mes mains se raccrochent à celles de mon Gryffondor parce que je souhaite sombrer avec lui.

« Harry…Harry…Harry…Viens avec moi! Harry, je…t'aime…tellement… »

Sa cadence s'accélère et ma tête part en arrière alors que je sens la jouissance arriver à son paroxysme. Mes poumons brûlent de devoir chercher de l'oxygène. Un cri passe mes lèvres tandis que mon amour s'effondre sur moi. Nos corps voguent sur la vague qui vient de terrasser notre petit monde, flottant entre la terre et le ciel, nos muscles se détendent jusqu'à se retrouver impuissant face à cette volupté.

Le bruit lourd de nos respirations se fait recouvrir par la nuit profonde et ses étoiles éclairant cette obscurité. Le sable commence à remplir nos yeux et comme la plus douce des poussières, nous tombons ensemble dans les bras de Morphée. Nos corps collés et nos mains toujours enlacées.

**...Fin...**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Je vous entends souffler de soulagement...Je sais, c'est trop la honte mais bon...J'avais dit un OS pour la St Valentin, alors j'ai fait un OS pour la St Valentin... **

**Pardonnez-moi --" **

**Je vous aime!!! **

**Bisous, **

**x Harrie x**


End file.
